When love is real it always finds a way
by kataang and makorra
Summary: Korra and Mako dated In high school for four years. They both had the same dream: To become famous singers. When Mako gets that chance three months before they graduated Korra breaks it off, and for a reason too. But what happens two years later? Well read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Korra pov**

_ it's been two years. Two years since I saw Mako. Two years since I told him to leave my life forever and never come back. Two years and I still regret it._

Today I start my second year of college. Yay! I love my college it's so much fun. I am studying at a performing arts college, since it has been my dream to become famous one day.

"Hey Korra girl!" My best friend in the world greeted me.

"What up girly?" I asked.

"Other than the sky nothing much really." She said.

"So, how are things with you and Howard?" I asked.

"Pretty good actually. I swore we would've broken up over the summer but, he just has the most lovable face ever!" She said.

"Wow! Layla I think you have your first serious relationship ever!" I said.

"Yeah well I never had the best luck with guys. And your old relationship with you know who sounded perfect until you know what." Layla said.

I sighed. Layla was referring to the relationship I had with Mako. Four years we were together, when we broke up my whole world fell apart. He was the best thing to ever happen to me, and I just let him go. For a reason too.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Layla apologized.

"It's okay, I'm over it." I said.

"Are you sure?" Layla asked.

"Yes I'm fine!" I snapped

"You don't look like you're fine." Layla said back.

"Says the girl who has dated five hundred guys!" I yelled and walked away.

**Layla pov**

Well that wasn't very nice. I guess I should't have mention it. It's been two years and Korra is still heart-broken. I guess when you really love someone it's hard to let go. I wish Korra would tell me more about her and Mako. I'm worried about her.

"Hey there." Howard said.

"Hi. Oh! Hi! Howard!" I said surprised. "I didn't see you there!"

"Yeah. Are you and Korra fighting?" He asked.

"I really don't know." I frowned.

**Korra pov**

I ran to my dorm. School didn't start for another thirty minutes or so. I shared my dorm with Layla so it was probably the worst place to hide but who cares.

I shouldn't blame Layla for anything really. It's not her fault she's just trying to be a good friend. She has really helped me through all of this even though I haven't told the real story. Even though I trust her with my life, there are just some things ment to keep secret.

This whole thing goes all the way two years ago.

~_Flash back~_

_ "Oh I can't believe this!" Mako said happil__y__._

_ "Believe what?" Korra asked._

_ "Well the concert we had a week ago, there was a scouting agent and he asked me if I would join __his record label in Hollywood!" Mako said._

_ "Wow! That is great!" Korra said._

_ "Yeah and they told me I had one week to back, so are you gonna help me-" Mako started but __was cut off._

_ "Wait, you said yes already?" Korra asked._

_ "Yeah so what?" _

_ "So, you said yes without asking me about my opinion!" Korra yelled._

_ "I thought you'd be happy for me!" Mako yelled back._

_ "I am, it just hurts me to hear that you said yes already." Korra tried to say as calmly as she __could._

_ Korra was fighting back the tears. How could he __just leave like that! No Korra, he may be the best that ever happened to you, but you just can't let __his dream fly out of the window because of you. Korra thought__._

_ Ever since Korra's dad died when she was twelve, she had a really tough time she felt so __empty Without him. So when she met Mako she __felt full again._

_ "You know I don't have to go I could stay and __graduate_ here _with you." Mako said._

Korra_ had to think of something and fast. "No! __You actually have the nerve to tell me 'good __news' and don't even come and talk to me __before you say yes! You know what? Take the __stupid opportunity! Leave me forever and never come back!" Korra yelled and walked away._

_ She could hear her name being called, but never turned back to look at Mako. And that was the __last time she saw him in person of course he toke the offer and the only time Korra saw Mako was on posters and magazine covers, etc._

_ ~End of flash back~_

The bell was going to ring in twenty minutes. I better hurry or I'll miss my first class.

**Mako pov**

After I was done at the recording studio I went home to my mansion.

"Come on Papu stand still!" Bolin said trying to get Papu to stand still.

"Hey bro." I said.

"Hey, how was work? Bolin asked.

"Same old same old. Screaming fans, angry bosses, music, I could go on but I have a huge headache." I said.

"What new song did you release?"

"Let her go."

"Isn't that song about Korra?" Bolin asked.

I gave him the evil eyes.

"Okay, okay, sorry, sorry. But it is isn't it?"

"So what if it is?" I asked.

"Well for starters mostly all of your songs are about Korra." Bolin said while smirking.

Mako looked at Papu who was wearing a tuxedo. "What have you done to this fire ferret?"

"What? Now Papu needs a reason to dress up?" B olin asked me.

"I guess not. But you need a reason." I said.

**Korra pov**

** Time skip after school's done.**

"Korra I wanted you to that the song you have to play in class is the new song by Mako called let her go." Layla said.

"Oh the joy!" I said sarcastically.

"Well here practice it at least." Layla said.

I sighed. "Fine give me." I said talking the paper from her hand. "Well you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go."

"Wow that sounds really deep." Layla said.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to do this!" I said pumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Korra ****pov**

I wasn't looking forward to today. Why must people idolize my ex boyfriend? I stopped by the coffee cart

"Hey Korra. The usual?" The coffee cart guy said.

"Yep."

"Well here you go."

"Thanks." I said as I walked to my first class.

The teacher was giving the rules to the kids who just started this class.

"Korra you know you can't drink anything but water in the auditorium during class." The teacher said. "Oh yes! And that is another rule."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Parker but, class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." I said smugly.

"Just finish drinking it before class starts." She said.

"Will do."

"And that was one of my best students, Korra. She will be singing first at your first ever concert in one week. I hope can memorize all your parts by then." I heard Mrs. Parker say.

I took a seat next to Layla. "Hi."

"Hi Korra! So, um, just out of curiosity...what were you dreaming about last night?" Layla asked.

"Why?"

"Oh because Howard said he could interpret dreams." She said while giving me her phone to see the text.

"You really believe in that crap?" I asked.

"Hey! It's not crap!" Layla said offended.

"Who cares? I didn't dream about anything really." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

**Layla pov**

I know that's not true. She was crying in her sleep for goodness sake! I just wish I knew more about Korra's past she always seems so secretive. I mean what kind of best friend keeps a major secret from them?

"So, what do you know how the song you have to sing goes?" I asked.

"Yes-" Korra was cut off by Mrs. Parker.

"Korra come up here!"

"Well wish me luck that I don't cry." Korra said as she walked to the stage.

**Mako pov**

**"**Mako! We need a fresh new artists to join our record label." My boss yelled. "That's also why I'm sending your assistant Asami to this performing arts college that isn't too far from here. I hear that a student is very talented there. We need her."

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, one more thing she's going to be working with you." He said as he left the room.

"Geez! That guy never stops does he?" Asami asked.

"Yeah he's like we need her, we need her. Aren't I enough?" I said playfully.

"You know any girl would be lucky to be working with you." Asami said.

"Yeah I guess.."

**Korra pov**

** One week later...**

Okay Korra, breath, in and out, in and out. Gosh I never wanted to sing this song in the first place! I mean it's a great song but, I just wished Mako didn't sing it. Okay Korra you can do this. I walked up to the stage to the piano. Every one started clapping. I sat down and starting play the song...

_Well you only need the light when it's burning __low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.__Only know you love her when you let her go. __Only know you've high when you're feeling lo__w. O__nly hate the road when you're missing home. __Only know you love her when you let her go. And __you let her go. Staring at the bottom of __your glass, hoping one day you'll make a dream __last, but dreams come slow and they go so fast. __You see her when you close your eyes, maybe __one day you'll understand why everything you __touch surely dies. But you only need the light __when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it __starts to snow. Only know you love her when __you let her go. Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go. staring at the ceiling in the dark. Same old empty feeling in your heart. __Because love comes slow and it goes so __fast.__When you see her when you fall asleep but __never to touch and never to keep because you loved her too much and you dived too deep. Well you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you've high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go. And you let her go._

Everyone started clapping and cheering. I got up and gave a bow and walked off stage.

The concert lasted another hour. After that I was planning to go to dinner with Layla and Howard, but then this woman came up to me.

"Hello you must be Korra. My name is Asami and let me cut to the chase. You got talent! So my boss wants me to get you to agree to join his record label. I've heard you still want to complete this college, which is good news because our record studio is only a few miles away from here! What do you say?"

"Um, can I get back to you on that?" I asked.

"Of course! Here's my card. Give me a call." She said as she gave me her card and walked away.

"Hey Korra ready to go?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, but I think I've just been offered a record label. " I said stop shocked.**  
**

"What! That's amazing! You should take it!" Layla said a little too loud.

"Okay I'll give her a call tomorrow." I said.

I can't wait! I've finally get offered a job close to school!

** -The next day-**

I gave Asami a call and she said I start 'work' today at three thirty since school ends at three and it's not to far from here. Layla was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yay! Korra has a job! Korra has a job!" She chanted.

"Shh! Not everybody needs to know!" I scolded.

"Sorry I'm just so happy for you. You should call your mom and tell her the good news." Layla said.

"Yeah I should. She'll be proud of me." I said and gave my mom a call and told her the good news.

**-Time skip-**

School ended and I arrived at 'work'. I walked in and saw Asami talking to a guy who look familiar. He turned around and it was Mako! Oh no!

**Mako pov**

"Come on Mako! You haven't even met her yet!" Asami argued. "And look here she comes."

I turned around and saw a face I haven't seen in two years. My heart broke all over again.

"Korra you probably know who this is." Asami said as she gestured her to me.

"Hello Mako it's nice to meet you." Korra said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Korra ****pov**

I was shocked. I never thought in a billion years would I see Mako in person again. Okay Korra play it cool. Act like you never met him before.

"Hello Mako nice to meet you." I said.

He just stood there. Confusion was written all over his face.

"Mako! Don't be rude say hi!" Asami scolded.

He cleared his voice, "Um, hi."

My heart was beating fast and hard. I wanted to hug and kiss him, but after what I did I couldn't.

"Korra, you will be working with Mako and he will help you get right on top." Asami said.

What? Did I hear her right? "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear what you said."

"Oh I said you'll be working with Mako."

"Okay um, where's are the restrooms?" I asked.

"Right around the corner over there." Asami instructed.

I walked to the restroom and looked for a window. I've got to find a way out of here without being seen.

**Mako pov**

"Asami! Why didn't you tell me it was Korra!" I yelled.

"Wait you know her?" She asked.

"Yes I know her. We went to school together."

"Were you like enemies or something?"

"No we were actually friends."

"Then I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that we were more than just friends!"

"Wait you dated her in high school! How serious were you two?"

"We...we...we...let's just say I loved her." I couldn't find the words to describe just how 'serious' Korra and I were. Even to this day I still love her.

"Oh no!" Asami said alarmed.

"What!"

"The Bathrooms!" Asami yelled and ran towards the restrooms.

**Korra pov**

Yes! I finally got the window open. I was about to climb out when Asami came in and grabbed my wrist.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Asami! Please let me go!" I pleaded.

"No! I know you have 'history' with Mako but darling this is your dream! Don't let that be thrown out the window!" Asami argued.

"I know but I just can't! It's too hard!" I said with tears building up inside.

"Korra listen, you don't- Wait, aren't you the one who broke up with?" She asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"So then you wouldn't be here if you didn't like him anymore."

"I never said I didn't like him anymore."

"Then why you'd break up with him?"

"I..I..I..why would I tell you! You would probably go run off and tell him why!" I yelled.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong but, isn't that what friends' do?"

I was silent. That is what friends do. Aww man! This really sucks now.

"Just tell me!" Asami yelled.

"Fine I'll tell you but, if we're really friends, you would keep this a secret."

"What! No way Mako is my friend! I would never do that!"

"Then let me go!" I yelled. Man she has a strong grip.

"No! If I let you go I'd be a horrible friend! Mako would never forgive me if the girl he loves leaves his life. Again!" Asami yelled.

"Wait he still loves me?"

"Yes! And now I am a horrible friend for telling you that!"

"Fine let's get out of here." I said.

As we walked out the bathroom I felt a huge amount of guilt spread over me. Does he really still love me?

* * *

**Yes I know really short. But I will make more tomorrow! If I have time! :P**


	4. Still friends

After Korra and Asami walked out of the bathroom, Mako was right there waiting for them. He had a saddened look on his face.

"Okay you, Korra, talk to Mako." Asami said as she turned to Mako. "You, Mako, talk to Korra and make up with each other!"

"It's not that easy Asami. Why should I?" Korra questioned.

"Because you were friends before and you still can be! And if you excuse me I have an important meeting with some." Asami said as she excused herself.

An awkward silence spread across them. No one could think of what could be said. After a few moments of silence, Korra's phone rang.

"Hello?... Oh hi mom!...Ha! I wish!...Thanks mom that means a lot to me...Okay bye love you." Korra said as she hung up the phone.

"How's your mom?" Mako asked.

"She's fine, she's just a little over excited." Korra said.

Mako laughed.

"I'm sorry, is something funny?" Korra asked.

Mako laughed some more. "It's nothing really."

"Okay, Mr. Hotshot, you better tell me what's so funny! Or else!" Korra threatened playfully and put her finger on his chest.

They both laughed. At that time it felt as if they were the only people in the world now. It felt like the good old times when they were together.

"I was just thinking how your mom always got excited over every little thing you did. You'd get an A on a test and shower you with hugs and kisses." Mako said.

Korra sighed. "Yeah...that was always embarrassing. Especially because she did it front of you once."

"Right, that's why every time you got a good grade, you would never show her." Mako said.

"So how's Bolin?" Korra asked.

"Same old same old." Mako replied.

"Oh no! Is he still putting Pabu clothes?" Korra said sarcastically.

"Yes."

Korra stopped laughing. "Dude, that was a joke."

"Who said I was kidding?" Mako asked.

"Oh wow Bolin will never stop that will he?" Korra said as more as a statement then a question.

"Well unless you yell at him." Mako said.

"You know, Mako, this was fun. I'm sorry about what happened between us, but I hope we can still be friends." Korra said.

"Definitely." Mako said as he smiled.

* * *

Here you go! Very short...Mahaha!


	5. Why?

** Bolin pov**

Well I was bored so I went to see Mako. That is until I saw someone who I haven't seen in forever. Korra.

"Definitely." I heard Mako say.

"Definitely what?" I said, cutting into their conversation.

"Bolin, it's been forever since I saw you!" Korra said in excitement.

"Hey Korra. What were you two talking about?" I asked.

"Um, what we're going to eat later?" Korra responded.

"Food? Count me in!" I said.

"Bolin! What are you doing?" Asami asked.

"I got bored so I came to see my brother." I explained.

"You can't be here!" Asami yelled.

"Why can't he be here?" Korra asked.

"Because last time he was here he ate everything from the fridge!" Asami explained.

Gosh she's annoying. I don't trust her. She's always trying to get on Mako's 'good' side. I only know one person who got on his 'good' side and that was Korra. And now that Korra is back, she can win over Mako!

"Oh come on! Let me stay!" I pleaded.

"Ugh! Fine but don't think I didn't warn you!" Asami yelled, clearly of frustration. "And Korra, the boss of this company want to see you"

**Korra pov**

"Okay." I said. "Uh where is he exactly?"

"I'll show you." Asami said.

**1 hour later...**

** W**ell that couldn't have been more complicated. He went on and on about the company then went to all the people who worked here, and the while point was to write a new song, and guess who has to help me. Mako. I barely became friends with him! Also knowing that he still loves me...

"Korra!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Bolin.

"Oh, hey." I said.

"I am only going to say this once and only once."

"Okay?" I said, hoping what he was going to say was good.

"Okay, you loved Mako, right?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Then why in the world did you tell him to go!?"

"Tell who to go?" I asked.

"Gorge Washington. Mako of course!"

"Um, oh would you look at the time! My best friend is waiting for me. Got to go!" I said.

I ran out the door. Oh gosh, I forgot my actions come with consequences. Which equals a very curious Bolin.

I came to my dorm, hoping Layla wouldn't there. Thank goodness she wasn't. So well I cried into my pillow for a good few minutes. I thought I could escape all these problems. That I wouldn't have to worry about seeing Mako again. And not having to answer that very painful question. **_Why DID I tell _****_him to go?_**

* * *

**Omg! So sorry I took till April! I honestly forgot about this story! T_T Anyways thanks for the reviews I promise I'll update sooner and it will not take two months this time!**

** ~Kataang and makorra**


End file.
